Fight For Me
by Writerandreader
Summary: How long will it take for Emma to realize that Seth is madly in love with her? Will she even understand when he tells her? This isn't all that... weird, is it? Rated T for language. FINISHED!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"_Loving her... it's all I'll ever know."_ Seth said softly, his eyes staring out past the water.

Jacob ran his fingers through Renesmee's soft hair, his eyes almost closed. "_You should tell her. You are imprinted with her."_

"_Imprinted. All that word has done was make my love even stronger and my ability to convince her even harder." _Seth growled, just wanting to break one of the trees. He loved her. More than she even liked him as a friend. So why couldn't he just tell her everything?

"_You worry too much, Seth."_

"_Well I'm sorry she's not a vampire-human hybrid thing. Life isn't as fair for me."_ He said, standing. He brushed the sand from his shorts and stalked off into the woods.

* * *

"Emma?" Marissa asked, outside of my room.

**"Marissa?" I asked back from my bed. No way was I getting up just to answer the door.**

**She peaked her head in the door, looking slightly nervous. "Nick wrote you another letter."**

**I patted the bed beside me and moved over. "You didn't read it, did you?"**

**She shook her head and handed me the note as she sat down beside me.**

**I took the letter but didn't read it. I wasn't going to when Marissa was here. She was too young and... she had a big mouth.**

**"Mom and dad are out talking to some of the neighbors." She said softly, her head hitting the pillow behind her.**

**"Why would anyone want to live here?" I asked sourly. This place had nothing good to it. I couldn't find anything appealing about it. Nothing that seemed... exciting.**

**"It's pretty here. And quiet. And there's a beach somewhere around." Marissa said in her quiet tone of voice. She was always quiet and shy. She was born like that. She always tried finding good qualities about people and reasons to enjoy situations. I don't know where she got it from.**

**"It's freezing here and it's almost April. This summer won't get warm and the water will be bitter cold." I complained.**

**"You shouldn't do that. The people here really like things the way they are."**

**"That doesn't mean we should." I said, ripping open the letter. It was a simple white letter but the way my address was written gave away who was writing. We'd only been here for three days, if that. But I'd already wrote to Nick, telling him where I lived now.**

**"I think it's nice here. And once you make new friends, you'll like it here." Marissa said, smiling.**

**"Don't count on it." I mumbled, pulling the long note from the envelope. "Can I have some time alone?"**

**She nodded and climbed off my bed. "Mom said that we can go see the beach later. You should come."**

**"I'll think about it." I said, watching her leave. I sighed and opened the folded piece of paper. Who knew what it would say? Nick could be telling me things weren't ****'working out' in an attempt to be able to date whoever. I knew that would be the reason if we ever did.**

**'****_I miss you already, Em. I was tempted to come see you earlier today but then I remembered you wouldn't be there. I wish I could've went with you. Nothing new has happened around here. That's obvious. Anyway, this letter has to be short. My hand's cramping, it almost one in the morning, and if my mom catches me... I'd have to write this over again. I really love you, Emma. And I know we'll see each other again. Can we try to work through the distance?'_**

**I shut my eyes, squeezing them hard. He wanted to keep our relationship. Did he really mean that? Or was he just saying what I wanted to hear? For all I know, he could be hanging all over some girl while he wrote that, laughing about setting me up. Could I trust him?**

**I wasn't going to cheat. No, that wasn't me. I would put Nick on the back burner when I wasn't writing him. I would move on in life, make friends, and just... not date anyone here. I could do that, right?**

**I got up, leaving the note behind, and walked to the window. Two boys were walking not far from my house. One of them was holding the hand of a small girl.**

**Teenagers here got pregnant, too? Just like everywhere else?**

**They were tall boys, shirtless. In the cold? Daredevils, most likely. The didn't have shoes on. Only shorts. They were super tan and had the same tattoo on their arm. A gang? Freaky.**

**I shook my head and turned away. No. I couldn't... 'scope out' the competition here. I wasn't going to fall for anyone. That meant no guy friends.**

**I could do that. Hopefully.**


	2. Chapter One

******Chapter1**

**I had one picture in my locker. It was the only thing that made it look nice. I could add more but why? And one picture was plenty.**

**I pushed the rest of my books into my locker before shutting it. No homework on the first day I came here. That was a surprise. But I didn't argue.**

**I looked to my left and he was there. The one walking outside my house. With****_out_**** the baby.**

**His hair was short and dark. His eyes were brown, matching his tan skin. He had to be at least six foot something. He was wearing a full outfit and shoes today.**

**I don't know why I kept staring. I don't know why ****_he_**** stared back, either. We never said a word to each other.**

**Seconds later, our eyes disconnected and I was walking away. I couldn't do this to Nick. I just couldn't. It wasn't right and he didn't deserve it.**

**But I couldn't admit that my heart wasn't hammering. I couldn't lie to myself... or Nick, and say that he wasn't cute. That he wasn't ****_staring right back at me._**

* * *

**_Seth_**

**"What's it like... imprinting?" Seth asked, sitting down beside Jacob.**

**Jacob smiled, his eyes falling on Renesmee. "It's amazing. It's like... the best feeling in the world. You know... in that instant... that whoever you imprinted is the luckiest girl out there."**

**Renesmee hid her face in Jacob's neck, smiling. She loved him. More than anything. ****Mostly.**

**Seth sighed. Yeah. That was it. He'd imprinted. He knew that the second she walked away, feeling the sadness that went through him. She was the one... his everything.**

**"What? Is that not good enough for you?" Jake asked, looking over at Seth's expression.**

**Seth shrugged. "That's not what's bothering me."**

**"Then what is?"**

**Seth looked away, out at the water that moved as if life was simple. Easy. "I think I imprinted."**

**"You ****_think?_**** After all I said and you can't know for sure?"**

**Seth shrugged. "I don't even know her. It seems too... weird to be in love with her."**

**"That's the way an imprint works. And, some day, you'll appreciate falling for her." Jake said, getting to his feet.**

**"I don't want to imprint on her when I barely know her. She won't want to be with me." Seth said sadly. It was true. How was he going to convince a girl he didn't even know that he was a werewolf and that they were meant to be together? He might as well say he was crazy.**

**"Get to know her then ask her out when you know her better. That way, she won't freak out as much." He said, shrugging.**

**"Like that would be any less crazy." Seth mumbled. Telling anyone about werewolves was iffy. Some people found it crazy and insane. Others thought it was cool. Imprinting took that to another step.**

**Jake laughed. "I'm gonna take her home. Good luck with that girl."**

**Seth frowned and watched Jake leave. He would need more than luck.**

* * *

**_Emma._**

**Why would he stare at me like that? And why did I feel... something?**

**All I did was look at him. Yeah, he was cute but he's probably dated plenty of girls before. So why did my heart hammer in my chest and my breathing grow heavy?**

**I couldn't like him. I promised myself I would fall in love.**

**I got into the car and sighed.**

**"How was school?" Mom asked, starting the car.**

**I couldn't tell her about the boy. I couldn't tell her that I actually liked him. For all she knew, Nick was the only guy I've ever loved. Or even dated for that matter. "It was... okay."**

**"You don't have any homework?"**

**I shook my head. "I was surprised, too. But the teachers said I could make it up in class."**

**"Any new friends?" She asked hesitantly. I knew she wanted a good answer but... I couldn't lie.**

**I looked over at her. "What do you think?"**

**She sighed. "I just thought people would be nice and talk to you."**

**"I think a boy likes me. But he didn't come talk to me." I said, wishing that didn't happen at all. Wishing I hadn't just told mom.**

**"Do you like him back?" She asked, looking over at me.**

**"Mom, you know I'm still dating Nick."**

**"But do you like him... this other boy?" She asked. Crap.**

**"I don't even know him. He's just another cute boy that I see." I said, looking out the windshield. Trying to tell my mom that I wasn't into him was hard. Could I even tell her I still loved Nick?**

**"Do you think you could still love Nick with all these miles between you?"**

**"I do. I know I do. It can work. He said he'd come visit me this summer." I said, biting my lip.**

**"What if he just... falls out of love?" Mom asked, taking my hand.**

**"Mom, I can't think about this. Not now." I said, shutting my eyes. I loved Nick. I loved him so much. So why was this so hard for me?**

**"You should, Emma. If things don't work out like you thought, don't you want to know went wrong?"**

**"We're not breaking up any time soon, mom. And I'm not going to think about that until the time comes." I said, taking my hand away. No way was I going to let her make me feel bad.**

**She pulled up at the house then, not saying anything more. Good. That's how I wanted it.**

**I got out and headed inside. There was a stack of mail on table. None of it was mine.**

**I headed to my room to find an envelope on my bed. From Nick. I plopped down and opened it.**

**'_Em, you know I love you. A lot. But being so far away from you is so much more painful than either of us thought. I think we should take a break. If we can ever find _****_a way to each other, maybe we can try again. I just think it's for the best. Write me back?'_**

**I ripped up the letter without thinking and threw it in the trash can. He said he loved me in the last letter yet he didn't want to be with me now? Did mom know this was coming?**

**I moved to the window and stared out at the small town. I couldn't help the small sobs that I cried out.**

**I'd have to move on. I'd have to forget about him and whatever happened back home. I just needed to focus on now. On myself.**

**A wolf was laying close to the woods, it's head on it's paws. It was a sandy colored wolf, soft looking fur. When it saw me, it sat up and stared, brown eyes watching me from far away.**

**I knew those eyes. I'd seen them somewhere... today. How could that be possible? Surely, there wasn't a person in that wolf. Figuratively, speaking.**

**The wolf continued to stare until I turned away from it's view. That was weird. Too weird.**

**I slid into bed, not bothering to take my shoes off, and hid my face. I just wanted to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Maybe it would come with something better.**

**But I doubted it.**


	3. Chapter Two

******Chapter2**

**_Seth._**

**She was there. Just watching Seth from her window. She was crying, her eyes rimmed with red.**

**Why was she crying like that? Something awful must have caused it.**

**Seth wanted to help her, to make things better. He knew he could do that but not when she didn't know him.**

**And he was a wolf. What sane person would understand that? Surely not her. It would take a long time before she was okay with the whole thing. But he needed to get to know her first.**

**He knew that was Emma Green. He remembered the teacher talking to her at the end of class. But he didn't know her personally.**

**He hadn't talked to her. He should have. Especially after staring at her by her locker. She was probably scared of him for that.**

**Seth put his head back on his paws and his stomach back on the dirt. He sighed, shutting his dark eyes. She'd look his way again and they'd stare again. Or at least he hoped so.**

* * *

**_Emma._**

**'_I thought you wanted to work on things. You were the one that didn't want to lose me. Did you find someone else? Is that it? I know you'll be happy and I'll move on and be happy, too. But I'll still love you. Even if it isn't good for me.'_**

**I slipped the letter into the envelope and left the envelope on the table. I wouldn't care if mom read this. It wouldn't bother me any. It's just a letter. I'll forget this sooner or later. I know it.**

**I headed outside, zipping up my coat. It may be March, close to Spring, but it was still bitter cold. I stuffed my hands into the warm pockets, shivering a little.**

**The boy, ****_The boy, _****that I was staring at from my locker at school, came up to me. Out of nowhere. I swear it was super weird.**

**"You're Emma, right?" He asked in a low voice. He was cute though he was shirtless. That did contribute a little.**

**I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"**

**He was warm, like heat was throbbing off of his body. I didn't mind though. "I just wanted to welcome you to town."**

**I rolled my eyes. "Welcome? Like that's possible around here."**

**"You'll get used to it the longer you're here." He said, his brown eyes moving to me.**

**I blushed and had to look away. "If you knew how amazing things were away from here, you wouldn't say that."**

**"It's not about the place. It's about the people there." I knew, I ****_knew_****, he was talking about me.**

**"And you really believe that?" I asked, watching his reaction.**

**He smiled, bright white teeth breaking free. "It's something you'll believe... sooner or later."**

**"You're the first person to talk to me. I'm not really seeing it yet."**

**"Come on. I'll show you something you'll like." He said, walking towards the water.**

**"When you see places like this, it's hard to turn away." He said, patting the ground beside him.**

**I sat and stared out at the view. We were on a cliff, near the water. The sun would be setting in a few hours.**

**"Is something bothering you? Other than just being here?" He asked softly.**

**I shrugged, not wanting to tell him about all my problems. That would be stupid. And he wouldn't care. "I've gotten over it."**

**"You can tell me what's bothering you, Emma."**

**"My problems aren't that important. Just teenage stuff." I said, laying back in the thick grass. It was cold but not freezing. I tilted my head to stare up at the leaves and the sky. The trees were just starting to get their leaves back. So there were some on these trees.**

**"I'm a professional psychiatrist. You can tell me anything and I'll try to help."**

**"If you have to say try, I don't have much faith in your 'professional' ability." I said, looking up at him.**

**"It's a work in progress."**

**We were talking just like we knew each other. It was weird.**

**"There must be a reason you're being this nice. I mean, I'm the new kid. They never make friends this easily."**

**He shrugged. "I'm just trying to be a little... hospitable."**

**I smiled**.

He laid on his back beside me. "What do you think? Willing to give this place a chance?"

"I'll consider it."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter3**

_Seth._

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to take her in his arms and smell her hair. From where he was, he could only get a whiff of pineapple. Not enough for him.

Her auburn hair was just an inch longer than her shoulder. It made her blue eyes shine brighter than anyone's blue eyes. She was tan, from being around the sun back in her old town no doubt. She was perfect. In his eyes, at least.

But, to get her, he knew he'd have to make a friendship, a strong friendship. Then he would ask her out and keep her close. When the time came, he would spill his secrets. She would know and, even if she was too scared and surprised to stay, he would feel just a little better.

She would be able to understand his strong feelings and the reason for his clingy-ness. Hopefully that wouldn't scare her off ahead of time.

* * *

_Emma._

"You were with a boy?" Marissa asked as I walked into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"What about Nick?" She asked, taking a bite of the sandwich in her hands. Peanut Butter, I'm guessing.

"Who cares about what he thinks? He's with someone else now." I said, shrugging. I took the cream cheese from the fridge and grabbed a bagel.

"You mean... you two broke up?" She asked, her eyebrows raising.

I nodded. "Yup."

"You're not sad of anything?"

"I've moved on, Marissa. So has he, I'm guessing." I said, putting the knife into the sink. I took a bite of the bagel and shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"You've been dating him for... forever. How can it not be?" She asked.

"I kind of knew it was coming. I mean, we move so far away from him. It's bound to happen." I shrugged... again. It didn't bother me much. I mean, Seth was talking to me. But I didn't expect much from that yet.

"I'm so confused!" She said, getting frustrated.

I laughed and sat down beside her at the table. "Don't be. We're not together and that's it."

"What about all that stuff about loving each other forever?"

Yeah, I thought we would. Stupid of me, a teenager, to think that. I mean, moving should have changed my thoughts but it didn't. It just made me love him more. Was all this breaking up going through me like nothing?

"When you realize forever is only seventy or so years, things change. People want out. And you just have to... move on."

"Move on from the only person you've loved? That doesn't sound very easy." She said softly.

"Life isn't easy, Marissa." I said, finishing my bagel.

* * *

_Emma._

"Weather like t-this should be illegal." I said, my teeth chattering.

Seth laughed. "It gets worse in the winter."

"So this isn't winter?" I asked, surprised. I figured, around here, winter went clear through April, maybe May.

"Not according to the calendar."

I shivered again. "It's freezing and you aren't even wearing a shirt. What is wrong with you?"

He laughed and looked down at the dirt road. "I can handle the weather."

"I'll say." I mumbled, my breath coming out in a cloud.

"Are you cold?" He asked, all seriousness in his tone, looking down at me. I followed him across the sand and we stopped by the trees.

I simply nodded, knowing my teeth would chatter too much to talk. I sat down beside him, a big space between us.

He waved me over, his arm moved like it would wrap around my waist. I moved anyway, sitting close to him.

I relaxed as his body heat warmed me up quickly. "You're really warm."

He smiled. "I'm glad I can help."

It was comfortable to be with him. Like we had been best friends for a long time. His skin was warm, almost burning, but I loved it. It wasn't long before I started to grow tired of the heat. In a good way, at least.

"Is it too weird to ask you to carry me home?" I asked, yawning. Of course it was. Why was I asking him to carry me?

He chuckled. "It'd be my pleasure."

"Mm." I said, smiling.

He picked me up in his strong, burning arms and started walking back. It was dark now. This was the second time I was around him today. I didn't care at all.

He walked in silence for a few minutes before speaking softly. His voice calmed me, helped me fall asleep better. "Are you warm now?"

I nodded, my head moving against his bare skin. More than warm, actually. But that didn't bother me.

I didn't see anything with him climbing up the side of my house. I didn't think anything of it. A strange boy, taking me home in his arms, carrying me to my room, my bed.

He laid me in bed, pulling the covers over my body. He left my shoes and jacket on my body, knowing how cold it could get at night.

I shivered and hid my face. The window was still open and the breeze was harshly cold. I couldn't handle this. The weather was too cold for me. I hated it.

* * *

_Seth._

He wouldn't just stand there and watch her freeze. That was too much pain for him.

He shut the window and walked back to her. He slid into the bed with her and moved her into his arms.

She relaxed, hiding her face in his warm chest. She didn't have a clue he was there.

This was amazing. Seth couldn't imagine anything better. Of course kissing her was close.

He wanted to kiss her forehead softly. He wanted to whisper to her softly. She deserved it.

But she barely knew him and, until she knew the truth, wouldn't understand his life. He wanted so desperately to tell her his secret. He wanted the truth out. He wanted her to accept him so their love wasn't hidden behind a giant wolf.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter4**

_Emma._

I was roasting. Literally. My whole body was sweating and my hair stuck to my red cheeks. It was bad.

He was there. Seth. I opened my eyes and could tell by his chest. His shirtless chest.

I couldn't help but smile. "If my mom saw you here, she would hit you." I wasn't freaked, not really. I mean, he was a teenage boy with good intentions.

He laughed. "So you aren't scared to see me?"

I pulled out of his arms and brushed my knotted hair back. "Not scared. I just... why are you here?"

"You were cold last night and I wasn't going to leave you to freeze."

I rolled onto my back and pushed the blanket off my body. I was already sweating, I didn't need to sweat any more. Especially when Seth was right here. "Well... that was... nice of you."

"Just nice?" He asked, resting his elbow on the pillow.

"Yeah, it's not... normal, waking up to see you here." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"It could be."

I laughed and sat up, pulling my legs under me. "Don't... count on it."

"Why not?" He asked, pouting a little.

I rolled my eyes. There were plenty of reasons. I mean, I just moved here so it'd be... weird. I barely know him. "Well, for starters, I don't really know you."

"I'm Seth." He said, smiling.

I laughed. "That's not what I meant."

"If you come with me, I can tell you more." He said, getting to his feet. He towered over me, making me feel smaller than I really am.

"Uh, I'm not going out there like this." I said, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Why not? You look fine."

"I'm sweaty and I... probably stink. Give me... twenty minutes." That should be enough time for a shower. And, hopefully, he wouldn't burst in and freak me out there. Being in my bed was enough for me.

"I'll wait here."

I blushed, turning my head before he could see. I got to my feet and went to the bathroom quickly. Spending the day with Seth... uh... okay. Nothing wrong with that.

* * *

_Emma._

"I'm not a creepy stalker, if that's what you think." He said, looking at me.

"Being with me all the time, including in my bed, doesn't make you a stalker." I said, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled and looked away. "If that did freak you out, I'm sorry."

"No harm done." I said, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"I'm just trying to get you to like me."

"What made you think I didn't already?" I asked, knowing that would confuse him. I mean, yeah I liked him. Even if he was a little weird.

"Well... you didn't exactly say that you wanted to be friends. To me, that meant I had to keep trying."

"I admit I would do the same." I said. I followed him past some trees before sitting beside him on the sand.

"So what do you want to know about me first?" He asked, changing the subject. Typical.

"Um... I don't know. The basics, I guess."

"Well... I've lived here my entire life. I've never had a girlfriend before-"

"Never?" I asked, butting in. I had to. It was way too necessary.

He laughed. "Nope."

"Okay. Continue." I said. Huh. I would've expected a guy like him to have plenty of girlfriends.

"I have an older sister. She's a pain so you wouldn't like her." Oh, boy. "And I know almost nothing about you."

"That helps with a friendship, doesn't it?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed.

"To start with, I lived in Ohio up until recently. I have a little sister who knows way too much. I've had two relationships but I don't talk to the ex's. And, to surprise you, I don't mind waking up early." I said, pausing to think every so often.

"So those relationships ended badly?" He asked, moving the sand around with a stick.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping a little. "My first one was when I was fourteen and he moved before I did. The other was just a few months ago. I found out he had been cheating on me. I dumped him and ignored him completely."

"Well I'm sorry to hear about that." He said softly, a kind tone to his voice. It relaxed me.

I shrugged. "It was bound to happen, breaking up I mean. That's what happens with every couple. They break up over something. It's hard to find one that can last."

He looked up at me then, being extremely quiet. "I want to show you something but I don't want it to scare you away."

"What could possibly-" I started. He got to his feet and brushed his shorts off.

"You'll see. Just... promise me you won't run off."

"I... promise. But what-"

He held up a finger before jogging off into the woods a little ways. I frowned. He was leaving me and he didn't want _me_ to run off? He was nuts!

When I was staring at the water, I had barely noticed and wolf moving towards me. That is, until he was only a few good feet away.

It was the sandy wolf I had seen before. Why was it after me again? It's fur was short and looked fairly clean.

The wolf stopped, sat down, and stared at me. Seconds later it laid down on it's stomach, putting it's head on it's front paws. It whimpered just a little.

I swallowed hard. The wolf was calming down. Why had I even thought bad about it? I moved, on my knees, towards the giant animal. My hand shook as I moved to pet it's ear.

The wolf leaned into my hand, panting like a dog.

I took a deep breath and I noticed the eyes. _His _eyes. "Seth?"

The wolf barked once before nudging my hand. It was him. One hundred percent him.

"Can you... come out and talk to me?" I asked breathlessly.

He nodded once before running for the trees he had came out of. Five seconds passed and Seth came back out.

I watched him, trying to see if it really was him. "How is that even possible?"

He sat down beside me, shrugging. "I don't know. This gene was passed down to me."

"So this is... normal for you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"So far it is. I mean, this didn't just happen yesterday."

I sighed. "So what is... this?"

"I'm a werewolf. I can shift on my own will."

A werewolf? How was that possible? A fairy tale thing. It shouldn't exist, shouldn't be possible for anyone. What kind of world was I living in?

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't... scare you or anything, did I?" He asked, watching me carefully.

"I-I'm fine. It's just not normal for someone to say they're a wolf."

He smiled. "It's normal after a while."

"A while." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What? Now you're mad?"

"Why are you on top of all my emotions all of a sudden? It's not like we're even that good of friends." I yelled, getting really mad now. Who was he to care. I mean, that was just odd. From him, especially so.

"You don't understand." He said softly, looking hurt.

"Understand what? You're a wolf! What more is there to understand?"

He sighed, shutting his eyes. "I've imprinted on you."

"Imprinted? What the hell is that?"

"It's love at first sight. For a wolf, it means that I'll do anything for you. That I'll never leave you."

"Never?" I asked, completely calmed down now. So that's why he was being so nice... and clingy. I understood that. Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh.

He shook his head, looking at me with painful eyes. "I'd never do that."

I moved closer to him and took his hand. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I figured you'd get freaked out."

"Oh, I'm not freaked out. You've got me all wrong." I said urgently. It was the truth. I wasn't freaked out or scared about all this. Sure, it was a lot to take in. But Seth was a good guy. I knew he'd keep his word.

He laughed.

"So that's it? Nothing else you want to tell me?" I asked, running my fingers through the cool sand.

"No, I promise. But... I want to ask you something."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. There's more."

"No, it's not... bad."

"You paused, that can't be good. I pay attention, you know." I said quickly.

"Okay, forget the pause. It's not bad. I can assure you that."

I sighed. "Fine. Go ahead and ask me."

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**I know this is, yet again, another short chapter. But it gets way better! You'll love it! Almost as much as you love me for updating a DAY after I updated.**

**For you guys, here it is :)**

**Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter5**

_Emma._

"A werewolf for a boyfriend. That's not a normal thing." I said, trying to pull Seth up. I groaned and ended up falling on my butt. He was too heavy and too strong for me.

He laughed and helped me up. "Work on it. Maybe someday you'll be strong enough."

"I doubt it." I mumbled.

He smiled and threaded his fingers through mine. "Let me take you home."

"It's not even dark out." I said.

"It will be soon." He said, trying to get me to move.

I rolled my eyes. "You're impossible."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I mumbled, shivering a little.

"Come here." He said softly, pulling me closer. He lifted me up in his arms and continued towards my house.

"I'm not... too heavy, am I?" I asked hesitantly. For all I knew, he could lie to spare my feelings.

He rolled his eyes. "Not at all." He walked in silence for a few minutes before talking again. "You shouldn't worry about that, Emma. It's not a big deal or anything."

"It's not a big deal to _you." _I restated. "For girls, it's a big insecurity."

"It shouldn't be. Especially for you. I'll never leave you because of something that insignificant. You don't have to worry."

"I was a born worrier." I said, sighing. Oh, I was. When we moved, I thought our house would be run down and disgusting. It's not too bad now but there's not much room for everyone's personal space.

He laughed and set me on my feet. "Are your parents home?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

He smiled at me. "I want to show you something."

Something. I would've never guessed what he would show me. It was hard to believe that he could _really_ do that.

He led me around to the back of the house and stopped me. "Climb on my back and _don't let go._"

"Climb on your..." Great. What was he planning?

"Trust me, Emma." He said, looking back at me.

I did trust him. But climbing on his back... I had a weird feeling about this. I did as he said and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Don't let go." He said before climbing up the back of my house. He grabbed onto the window sill and pushed himself through the open window. He stood up straight in my room and helped me down from his back. "Fun?"

I laughed. "Oh, yeah, because that was really normal."

He smiled. "I never said I was normal."

* * *

_Seth._

"She said yes." Seth said, sitting down in the sand by Jacob. That was great news for him. Too bad Jacob wasn't as happy.

"She... wait, what?" He asked, looking over at Seth.

"Emma. I told her."

"Wait, start from the beginning. You told her what?" Jacob asked, having no idea what Seth was talking about. He must not have been listening to Seth talk about Emma.

"You know Emma, the girl I've been talking about lately?" Jacob nodded and Seth continued. "I told her that I'm a werewolf. She was okay with it all."

"Did you include that you're imprinted with her?" Surely Seth wasn't stupid enough to leave that out... was he?

"Of course I did."

"So where does this go now?" Jacob asked, wishing the girl he imprinted on was here with him.

"I'm hoping it works out fine. I mean... it has already but girls change their minds."

Jacob laughed. He knew that well. He thought Bella loved him after Edward left town. Apparently, she didn't if she went after him. That was one thing that crushed Jacob the most. But if she hadn't left, she wouldn't have Renesmee and Jacob would still be looking for that one girl. "She can hate you all she wants but you'll still love her."

"What would I do to make her hate me?" Seth asked, confused. He wouldn't purposefully do that. But that didn't mean it couldn't still happen.

Jacob shrugged. "Who knows?"

A pack of wolves howled loudly a mile away. Both boys heard it.

Wordlessly, they got to their feet, stripped their jeans off, and phased. Five seconds later, they were racing to find the pack.

* * *

**Have you ever wrote a chapter, had it all nice and written properly, then it somehow gets deleted from your document? Yeah. That happened to me yesterday. I had to start chapter seven over again. So the continuing chapters might be a little slow. But chapter six will come soon. I promise.**

**Please, please, please review this for me! You don't know how happy I'd be.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter6**

_Emma_

'_Did that last letter upset you? I'm sorry but I meant it. I hope we can still be friends even though you live so far away. Write back. -Nick_.'

Furious over the note, I crumpled the paper in my hand and left it on my dresser. I didn't want to hear from Nick anymore. I didn't want anything to do with him. He was history I didn't want repeated.

Of course that last letter upset me! He broke up with me because he was too freaking lazy to work on our relationship. It shouldn't have been so hard to try. Was he just giving up?

It was obvious he found someone else. Someone prettier. Someone who would give him what he wanted.

Like the sex. He probably did that so he wouldn't miss anything. Of course, he never got with me. Ever! I wouldn't let him. I mean, even before I found out I was moving I knew we wouldn't last together forever. It just wasn't meant to be.

But Seth and I? Even if we did last a long time, would I love him like he loved me? I mean, I liked him now but... how would I know how I felt twenty years from now? It just seemed too... rushed. But I didn't want to drop things between us.

The room was starting to get bitter cold and I couldn't stand it any longer. I went to the window and shut it, pulling my long, red sleeves down.

I sighed and walked back to the dresser. Ignoring the note, I put on a light layer of mascara. Even I thought it was necessary. I wouldn't listen to Seth on that. No way.

There was a light knock somewhere. I went to the door but no one was there. It happened again. Where was it coming from?

I turned and saw Seth at the window. Blushing, just a little, I walked over to him. He smiled at me through the glass. I couldn't help it. I smiled back sheepishly.

I opened the window and shivered. It must have dropped five degrees since I shut the window.

Seth climbed inside and pulled me into his arms. "Are you cold?"

I relaxed against his bare chest. I had been cold but I wasn't any more. "Not now."

He pulled my face up to his and kissed me, his warm lips heating up my cool lips. "I can stay tonight, if you want."

"Mm, that'd be nice." I mumbled.

He took my hand in his and led me to my bed. I curled up against his side, resting my head on his chest.

"You've been kind of quiet, Em." Seth said, sitting up to look at my face. "Is something bothering you?"

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." I said, avoiding his eyes. It _was_ something. Something stupid, though. I just didn't want to talk about my ex-boyfriend around my current boyfriend. I didn't want Nick on my mind around Seth.

"You can tell me, Emma." He was watching my face, my expression. But not to be rude.

"It's just a dumb letter from someone. It doesn't matter." I didn't want Seth to see anything that Nick had sent me. I wanted them to be a secret from each other. Though I really wanted to tell Nick that I moved on.

"You're obviously upset about it. I want to know what it is."

I sat up beside him and took his hand. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?" I knew it was hard for him to argue with me. He only wanted to protect me. But I just didn't want to talk about this with him.

"It might make you mad." I admitted. He'd find out sooner or later. But he was so persistent. And pushy. Obviously I'd have to tell him.

"Probably." He said, resting his forehead on mine. "If it's making you upset, it will."

I kissed him. "Just remember, I warned you." I got up and took the note from the dresser. I handed it to Seth and wrapped my arms around myself. No wonder I was cold. I had forgotten to close to window.

I headed to it quickly and slammed it shut, glad for the containment of hot air. I closed the curtains even though it was only two in the afternoon. Cold air could still escape.

I sat down in my computer/desk chair and looked at Seth. He had finished reading the letter but he did look mad.

"Who's Nick?" He didn't look at me. Did he think I was dating Nick? Please. I wouldn't stoop that low again.

"My ex." I said, shrugging.

"Did you write anything back?"

"Not a word. I wrote him once but that was after he broke up with me." Where I said I still loved him. That was a mistake. Maybe he didn't get it. But I couldn't hope that had happened. The chances of that were minimal.

Seth set the note back down and didn't look at me. Was he upset about this? Great. I'd made him mad even though he begged to see the letter. I should've thrown it away and forgotten about it. But no. I just ruined any chance I could get at love.

I walked over to Seth and hugged him. "Say something. Anything."

"He doesn't seem like a very nice guy."

I laughed. "Thinking back, he was a total jerk. Not to me, really, but to everyone else."

"He probably thought it wasn't a big deal since it wasn't directed towards you."

"It bothered me sometimes. Like when we went places, he wasn't nice to the people around us. And he was a bad tipper. _Really_ bad." I said.

"Pretty embarrassing, I take it." He said, kissing the top of my head.

I looked up at him. "Yeah, it was. But get this-he was allergic to dogs. Talk about the irony in that."

Seth laughed. "Sounds like a total winner."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter7**

_Emma_

"Jake is a great guy. You'd like him." Seth said, kissed me softly.

"Why isn't he here?" Seth had friends that didn't go to school. He had already told me that. But the idea of knowing a failure was... had to picture in my life.

"He spends a lot of time with his imprint."

"And she doesn't go to school here?"

"No, she's too young." He pulled the books out of my hands since I wasn't paying any attention to them at all.

I moved over, to give Seth room to put my books away. "This is more weird stuff, isn't it?"

"You could say that." He said, smiling.

I took my jacket out of my locker and shut the door. Seth took my hand almost automatically.

"He's out here waiting for us." I'm sure Seth's super senses told him that.

Jacob's car was a rabbit, not the animal kind. It was nice but not top dollar nice. Jacob wasn't that bad looking, either. His hair was shaggy but the same dark color as Seth's. He was tall, like Seth, and had big muscles. He was a little bit more intimidating than Seth.

"Emma, this is Jake. Jake, Emma." Seth said, holding the door open for me.

I'll admit, I was nervous. Nervous about being around more werewolves... partially. But they were all so nice to me. I was mostly nervous about being around Jake. Seth was obviously good friends with him and I didn't want to be a buzz kill if I didn't like Jake or something.

"I figured you'd have Renesmee with you." Seth said to Jacob.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you." Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't." Seth mumbled.

"So... did you imprint on Renesmee?" I asked Jacob, changing the subject... for Seth's sake.

"Yeah. And it didn't take as long as stud over there."

I couldn't help but laugh. Seth_ was _cute. I knew that.

"At least it happened." He put a finger under my chin, lifting my face up to kiss me. Even as awkward as it was, that kiss was still amazing.

"Okay, if you two are going to do that the entire day, you might as well get out now." I took it he wasn't too big on romance.

"Do you have to whine about everything?" Seth asked over my head.

"You must not have been around the past year."

"Oh, gosh. Don't bring that up." Seth said, rolling his eyes.

Jacob grinned and stared out the windshield.

"Where are we going?"

"Emily's. Sam's not around today and he wanted some of us to keep her company."

* * *

_Emma_

"Being imprinted..." Emily said, shaking her head. "It's nice. Just... knowing that you're protected."

"They'll do anything for you." Kim said, smiling.

"Anything?" I asked, unsure. It sounded like Seth's life revolved around me. That was too much. I couldn't do that to him.

Kim nodded. "Oh, yeah. But it's not as bad as it sounds."

"It's great that Seth loves me but I feel like I'm forcing him to be with me." I said, staring down at my hands.

"Oh, sweetie, no. Of course not." Emily said, laying her hand on mine.

"He'll never leave you, Emma. Just be glad he imprinted on you." Kim said, giving me a sweet smile.

"I am but... I don't want him to take things to fast, you know?"

"Oh, that's completely understandable. I told Jared the same thing." Kim said, patting my knee.

"So you don't think he'll hate me for it?"

Emily laughed but she wasn't trying to be mean. "Seth doesn't know how to hate you."

Outside, I heard boys laughing. I recognized Seth's easily.

Emily got to her feet and started busying herself. She always did that the second someone came to her small house. Maybe it was a second nature to her.

The screen door was pushed open and a few tall, tan boys walked in. I didn't really know the first three. Seth and Jacob followed them, talking about eating too many hot dogs or something.

Seth walked over to me on the couch, sitting by Kim, and took my hand. "Walk with me?"

I nodded and followed him back outside. We didn't say anything for a while. I liked the quiet.

Seth pulled me over to a patch of grass and sat down. I laid my head against his shoulder and shut my eyes. Even though it was 61 degrees out today, I was more comfortable against Seth.

"I hope things weren't too uncomfortable when I left."

I shook my head. "No, it was fine."

"There isn't really much to do around here."

I rolled my eyes. I got bored easily. So saying that was funny. For me, anyway. "I've fed off boring, Seth. Back home, I babysat when I got bored. Got me a lot of money, too."

He laughed. "Maybe it's a good thing you moved."

I lifted my head and looked up at him. "Obviously. It's a _very_ good thing I moved."

He kissed me lightly. "Do your parents feel that way?"

"Well, they aren't madly in love with a werewolf but... I think so." I said, smiling back at him.

"That would be awkward."

"Anything with my parents is awkward. Especially dinner conversations. My dad isn't the most interesting people."

"I should meet them."

"My parents? No." I said, feeling a little panicked.

"Why not?"

"I just-" I shook my head. I couldn't explain it to him. Not all of it. "I don't tell my parents much. They don't even know that I dated Nick at all. Only my sister does."

"I won't embarrass you, Emma."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?" He asked, taking my face in his hands.

I looked away from him, so he wouldn't see my tears. "I don't want them to hate you."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter8**

_Emma_

"You spend all your time with Seth, honey. You need a break." Mom said, taking my hand in hers. She smoothed my fingers out with hers, her ring rubbing against my knuckle.

"I hardly know anyone. Do you want me to sit in my room all the time and be anti-social?" Mom knew better than anyone that I wasn't the quiet type. That just wasn't me.

"Of course I don't. But I just want you to spend some time with us... your family."

"Mom, there's nothing for us to do other than sit around a board game." I said, leaning my head on the back of the couch.

"Sweetheart, there's something we can do." She said, brushing my hair.

I groaned. "I thought I was being the good kid. Now I'm being punished."

"Emma, you aren't being punished. You're just taking this the wrong way."

I rolled my head towards her. "How can I take this the wrong way? We never did anything together back home and now you suddenly want us to be together 24/7. It's a complete change and I'm really not used to it."

She pulled me into her arms. "We aren't trying to make this hard on you, Emma."

"I know." I mumbled, laying my head on her shoulder. "But I really like Seth and most of his friends are my friends, too."

"I just... We want you to have friends in case... things don't work out." Mom said gently.

I wanted to assure her that Seth and I were a done-deal already. But I couldn't do that without freaking her out. And I certainly wasn't going to tell her that he was a werewolf. That was just too crazy to say.

I nodded to her. "I'll try."

She kissed my forehead. "Well, here's what we'll do. On weeknights, when we want to do something as a family, you'll be with us. Then you can have the weekends to do whatever."

"Okay."

* * *

_Emma_

'_Did I really hurt you that bad? I expected a letter from you by now. At least something that tells me you get that we're over. Or have you already moved on from me? Like it was oh, so easy. I should've expected that. -Nick.'_

I gritted my teeth and threw the note in the garbage. Why couldn't he just leave me alone already? Or was he really single?

I took my phone from my dresser and dialed his number. The first thing I did after the break up was delete him from my speed dial.

"Hello?" He asked, probably not even knowing I had called him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yes, your problem. I know you've moved on from me and found someone else. I really don't care. But rubbing it all in my face isn't right. And you know it." I said, crossing my free hand over my other arm.

"Em, I never wanted this to be hard on you. You know me better than that." He sounded like he meant it but I knew better. Could I even trust him anymore?

"Do I?" I asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"Of course." He practically whispered. "This long distance thing just wasn't working for us. Couldn't you tell?"

"I'm so glad we're done." I said, wiping angrily at the tears that pooled in my eyes. I didn't want to sound like a baby. Not to him.

"I didn't want this, Em. You know that-"

"Do I? Really? Because I'm sure, almost positively sure, that you're with someone else. Who? Hailey... Destiny?" I said, squeezing my eyes shut. Could he tell that I was breaking? I couldn't take this anymore. Not from him.

"Emma, I don't want to talk about this. Why do you even have to bring it up anyway? It's not even any of your business."

"I hate you. Don't even bother trying to talk to me again. And I've moved on, Nick. He loves me a lot more than you ever could have." I hung up and threw my phone at the small closet door.

I ran my fingers through my hair before hiding my face in my knees, bawling like a baby. I was so stupid. I should have known he was a jerk from the start. I should have expected that from him. But I didn't even see it coming.

The move was the best thing that ever happened to me. Without it, I'd probably still be with that ass.

Hot arms wrapped around me, encasing me tightly. Seth.

My arms wound around his neck tightly and I pulled myself into him, wishing we could get even closer. And I cried.

_Seth_

He hated seeing her like this. It wasn't fair at all. She didn't deserve to be in so much pain.

He scooped her up in his arms and walked over to her bed. He slid in, pulling her against his chest so nothing could separate them.

He kissed her temple softly, whispering in her ear an 'I love you'.

She sniffed softly before threading her fingers with Seth's. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Seth wasn't. He needed to know when she was upset so he could help her. He would do anything for her.

"He really hurt you, didn't he?"

Emma turned around in his arms and kissed him, her saltwater tears falling onto his face and fingertips.

She tried to smile at him but the hurt was clear on her face. "I'm so glad you came."

He wasn't anywhere near able to smile right then. He brushed more tears from her cheeks.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter9**

_Emma_

I laughed and kissed Seth's neck. "We should really do this more often."

"We're so busy all the time." He said, looking over his shoulder at me.

"We can find time." Time was hard for us. I was stuck at home most of the time, bonding. Between my homework and family time and Seth's werewolf problems, we hardly got to see each other.

"Like when?"

I shrugged. "Hm... Like now."

"That doesn't really help with any future plans." He said, slowing to a walk.

"We could go out at night. Sort of like a walk on the beach... in the moonlight." I said, trying to make things more romantic. As if that was hard.

He laughed. "You'll be too tired. And you need your sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Please? Just once."

He lowered me to my feet and pulled me in to kiss me. "Just once. But if you get tired, I'm cutting it short."

I smiled at him. "It'll be fun."

He laced his fingers with mine and started walking, swaying our arms a little. "Everything we do together is fun, Emma."

"I feel like I haven't had a... good relationship until you. Did I tell you that?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. But it's a nice complement."

I smiled up at him. "Good."

"We should plan a study date or something. You know, so your parents think we're accomplishing something." He said lightly. A study date? What were we ten and living in the seventies?

I walked backwards, trying to watch Seth's expressions as I spoke. "I don't want to do something that's too hard to even plan out. Just something... simple."

"Emma, _we_ aren't simple." He said, pointing first to him then to me.

I stopped suddenly, forcing Seth to take a step back to keep from falling on me. "Can't we just be together? The two of us?"

"We are, Emma-"

"I didn't mean right now." I said darkly. I dropped his hand and started walking back to my house. Okay, so I didn't know where I was going at all. I was really counting on Seth to save me. Which he most likely would.

"Emma, wait!" He said, running towards me. A dark cloud cracked above us before a sheet of rain came pouring down.

I sighed. "Can you take me home?"

* * *

_Seth_

"I totally screwed things up with Emma." Seth said, sitting on the couch beside Jacob.

Jacob, who had been sleeping until then, rolled his head over to see Seth. "How?"

Seth sighed. "I made it sound like I never wanted to do anything with her."

"Oh, come on. She loves being with you."

"Not after today." Seth groaned. "I screwed things up and now she won't want to see me anymore."

"You know that won't happen. Seth, you're freaking out about it too much. Way too much."

Seth looked over at Jacob. "How am I supposed to fix things?"

"If she loves you like you love her, things will fix themselves." Jacob said, getting to his feet. "Come on. Sam wants to meet us in the woods."

"What for?" Seth asked, following Jacob out of the small house.

"New bloodsuckers are coming around."

"New? What do you mean by new?" Seth asked, uneasy. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? And why was it their business?

"They're bad vamps, Seth. None that any of us have ever seen."

"What about the Cullens? Do they know the new vampires?" This was bad. Very bad. What if Emma was in danger?

"Not at all. Sam's not sure what we're supposed to do quite yet."

"You're kidding."

Jacob shook his head, pulling his shirt over his head. "I wouldn't kid about something this serious, Seth. Nessie could be in danger."

Emma would be in danger, too, then. What would he do to protect her? Could he still do that even though things were so bad between them two?

* * *

**I finished this story on my computer because I lost a lot of inspiration and I don't know where this story could go. I want to write a Jacob-Bella love story but I'm not sure about the plot and background ideas. If you have any, I could really use your help! Thanks bunches!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter10**

_Emma_

I hid my face under the pillow, groaning again. I was still miserable and nothing seemed to cheer me up anymore. Nothing but Seth.

"Emma, dinner's ready." Mom said on the other side of my door.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled through the soft material. She probably didn't hear me but that didn't matter. She knew I wasn't coming out.

"Sweetheart, talk to me about it."

"You don't understand, mom." She never would. She wasn't incredibly in love with a werewolf. She didn't know how much I was hurting.

"I know how it feels to be heartbroken, Emma." Mom said in an understanding tone.

She didn't. Not this kind of heart break. It just wasn't the same.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please, just go away." I yelled back, feeling irritated that I had to yell loud.

I shut my eyes and pulled the blanket tighter over my body. I was freezing, like the heat hadn't been on all day. Nothing warmed me up like Seth did. And now he was gone. All because I was stupid and couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut.

A knock came from my window, only loud enough for me to hear.

I crawled out from under my mess of blankets and saw Seth. He looked freaked out, worried beyond anything.

I smiled and scrambled to my feet. I ran to the window and pushed it open. "I'm really sorry about-"

"Don't say anything. I need to talk to you." He said, pressing his finger to my lips.

I frowned and moved to let him inside. I felt warmer already. "Is it bad?"

He didn't answer me. Which only made things worse.

I could feel tears pooling up in my eyes. I shut the window slowly, trying to buy myself some time... to compose myself. To prepare for the onslaught.

Seth pulled me into a tight hug, squeezing me tightly against his bare chest. "You're in danger. And it's really serious."

"You'll keep me safe, won't you?" I asked, looking up at him. I knew he would. He would do anything for me. But I still had to ask. It was necessary.

He kissed me and I felt all the bottled up pain inside him finally come out. He was hurting badly. "You have my word."

I hugged him tightly, not saying any more. I didn't have to say anymore. Our silence was enough.

"I need to get you to Emily's." He said, pulling me away. He helped me up onto his back and carried me into the dark night.

* * *

_Emma_

"This vampire isn't buying us time like the last set. We have to move and think quicker." Sam said, looking around the room, his eyes meeting every dark set. "Jacob is at the Cullens, making a plan. We will meet them at the border soon."

All of the werewolves froze then. They must have heard something I couldn't.

"Let's go." Sam directed, heading for the door.

Seth met my gaze. He looked just as worried. "Stay here. Emily can keep you safe."

I stretched up and kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled. It was killing him to leave me. I could see all the pain he was feeling right on his face. He wasn't going to hide it from me. "I love you, too."

"Go ahead. I'll see you later." I said, winking at him. I didn't want him to know it was painful to watch him leave. I wanted to be strong for him so he could fight better.

He kissed me once more before following after the rest of the boys.

That was when I broke down. I sat down at the table and hid my face in my hands.

"Emma, it'll be okay." Emily said, pulling a chair over to my side.

"What if something happens?" I mumbled through my now wet hands.

"They're werewolves, Emma. They can handle themselves." Kim said like it was nothing to be freaked out about.

"Aren't you at all worried?" I asked, looking up at their faces. They were both calm and collected. Unlike me, crying all over myself.

Emily sighed. She'd gone through my pain before. "Of course we're worried. But we have to be strong for them. If not, they won't be at their best and who knows what would happen then."

"I just... I can't just sit here while they're out there." I said, getting to my feet.

Something banged on the door. But it wasn't a gentle bang.

"Kim, don't answer the door. Come on, we have to hide." Emily said, pushing her chair back loudly.

"Wait-what's going on?" I asked as Emily grabbed my wrist.

"Last door on the left. Hide in the closet and keep quiet." She said, giving me a push down the hall.

I went where she told me and curled up in the corner. I pulled some clothes on top of my body, hoping it would shield me a little.

I was in there for a while. The door to the bedroom flew open and someone walked in. I couldn't hear their footsteps as the person moved further into the room but I knew it would move closer.

The closet door opened and a hand grabbed my arm. I screamed as it pulled me out from under the close.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter11**

_Seth_

"_Sam! Emily needs you back at her house. The vampire showed up._" Quil thought, all of the wolves hearing the conversation.

"_Is she okay?_" Sam asked, totally concerned about this news.

"_Emily is. Seth, Emma's missing._" Quil turned to look at Seth's black eyes.

Seth froze for a second before taking off for the house.

"_Seth, phase and tell me what's going on as soon as you find out. Got it?"_ Sam commanded sharply.

"_Yes._" Seth said, not wanting to waste any more time. He picked up the pace and was at the small house in a few short minutes.

He phased and stepped through the broken door. "Emily?"

Emily stood up from behind the couch, her eyes red. "She's gone. I-I don't know where she is."

"Who took her?" He asked, his voice cold and hard.

"It was a vampire. That's all we know."

Seth gritted his teeth to keep from punching and breaking something. He'd do that later, when it was less dangerous.

He couldn't believe it. How could she have been taken so easily?

Seth concentrated on the task on hand instead of freaking out. Some things were more important. Like finding Emma. "Where was she before she got taken?" His voice broke on the word 'taken'.

Emily pointed down the hall. "My room. She was in the closet. I-I thought she was safe-"

Seth put his hand on her shoulder. "Can I head back there?"

"Oh, go ahead." Emily said softly. She thought it was her fault. It _was_ her idea for Emma to hide back there. She thought it was a good spot since she had so much crap to hide under. How was she to know it was the worst spot in the house? The one that had the most werewolf scent to it.

Seth went to the room and shut the door behind him. The vampire hadn't left-

Seth bent down by the door of the closet and picked up a small piece of paper. In super neat handwriting it wrote 'Want her back? Sacrifice yourself at the border. 1 A.M.'

Seth narrowed his eyes and went back to where Emily was still standing. Seth ran out the door and phased, already memorizing the slip of paper. Sacrifice, one in the morning, _he has Emma._ Easy enough, right?

"_I know where she is." _Seth thought, knowing Sam would be waiting to hear what he found out.

* * *

_Emma_

"Your pretty little boyfriend's going to sacrifice himself just like I planned. Aren't you glad to get rid of him?" The vampire said, pulling me tighter against his body.

I struggled with him, trying to scream through the duct tape.

He tightened his grip on my waist and moved his lips to my neck. "Now, now. You don't want me to bite, do you?"

My body shook as a sob broke through. I shook my head slowly and pathetically. Of course I didn't want him to bite me. Seth wouldn't love me anymore if I was a vampire.

"Good girl." He whispered before kissing my neck, right where the vein is.

I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I could be freed and with Seth. I could remember Seth kissing me softly, his hand running through my hair. How could things have gotten so messed up?

"Let's go." The vampire said, holding me on his hip like a baby. "I'm sure your werewolves are going nuts."

They weren't my werewolves. Not really. Only Seth was and he was just my boyfriend. It wasn't like he was my personal item.

That's probably what the vampire thought I was to him.

He wasn't that bad looking. But he wasn't Seth. If he knew that, he'd be super mad and jealous. And I didn't want that to happen.

The vampire moved me so he was holding me in his arms before running through the woods. He dodged trees, knowing he wouldn't hit anything, and anything else that might slow him down.

It was dark out. I could hardly see anything. I didn't know when the next tree was coming up, I couldn't see anything that the vampire could.

The vampire saw the wolves before I did. In a very soft voice he said to me, "Which one's your boyfriend?"

A wolf, I recognized immediately as Seth, growled angrily. He started to run towards us but Sam stopped him, speaking in his Alpha voice.

"Seth, back."

Seth whimpered. It must have taken him a lot to hold back. He'd want more than anything to keep me safe.

I hadn't noticed until now but there were other vampires behind the wolves. What were they doing here?

"Who's gonna be my sacrifice?" The vampire holding me asked, setting me to my feet. I thought of running but it wouldn't do me any good. I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't protect myself for the second it took the vampire to realize I was gone.

One of the vampires behind the wolves shook his head very lightly. Could he read my thoughts?

"No one is going to sacrifice themselves." Sam said, taking a step towards us.

The vampire pushed me behind him. "No, no, no. You don't get the girl unless there's a sacrifice."

Seth growled, his eyes glued to the vampire in disgust.

"Will it be you?" The vampire asked, looking at Seth. His hand fell from my arm and I realized I _was _free.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter12**

I took very slow steps back before running as fast as I could away from the vampire.

He growled loud enough for me to hear and started after me. I ripped the duct tape from my mouth and screamed in terror. He was getting really close.

Another one of the vampires, the good ones I hoped, scooped me up and ran faster. It was a girl with short, brown hair. She looked small and fragile but I knew she was capable of a lot more.

"He's not going to get you." She said in a high, beautiful voice.

I heard a loud shriek behind me before a wolf barked.

"Alice!" A male voice called.

The girl, Alice, stopped where she was and turned around. I couldn't see anything but I'm sure she did.

"Looks like we found our sacrifice." She mumbled. Who was the sacrifice?

She set me to my feet and led me back to everyone. Seth ran to me, still on all fours, and pressed himself against my legs, knocking me on my butt.

He whimpered a little before rubbing his cheek against mine.

I smiled at him. "I'm okay, Seth."

He laid down beside me, resting his head on my leg. I stroked his fur gently, letting my fingers go through his soft fur.

"You did good back there." I said, nodding my head to the pile of burning vampire. That was really gross.

He shook his head and nodded to me.

"Me? No. I was way too scared."

He exhaled deeply through his nose. He was exhausted.

"You would've sacrificed yourself, wouldn't you?" I asked. I knew it was true even before asking. He loved me more than his own life. He would do anything to keep me alive. I knew he'd only want that.

He rolled over on his back and stuck his tongue out of his mouth, panting.

I scratched his chest, right between his front legs, and felt him practically purring under my touch. I laughed. "So that's a yes?"

He got to his feet and became eye level with me. He liked my cheek before nudging my shoulder with his nose.

He barked once, looking in the direction of my house.

"Oh, okay." I said, finally catching on. I got to my feet and brushed myself off. Most of them were watching us.

"Seth, go ahead and take her home." Sam said in a gentle voice. He wasn't necessarily commanding but Seth knew he meant his words.

Seth nodded and started walking with me. He was big for a wolf. Almost as tall as half of my body. I bet if he stood up he'd be taller than me by two feet.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked, looking down at him.

He stopped for a second, barked once, and ran behind a tree. When he came back out, he was Seth, human Seth. He had on a dirty pair of cut off shorts and nothing else.

He took my hand, threading his fingers with mine. "There's some things a werewolf just knows."

"Uh huh." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. Like... like right know. I know you're _dying_ for a kiss. Am I right or am I right?" He asked, smiling at me.

"You are right. But-" He cut me off, his lips meeting mine. I never wanted our kiss to end. To know that Seth was deathly afraid of losing me was something I was proud of. I tried to finish but I couldn't remember what I was going to say.

Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. "What do you say, we take a long walk on the beach?"

I laughed. "Okay. But you need to stay close. It's getting cold out."

"Not a problem." He said, wrapping his arms around me and holding me against his body tightly.

I laughed again. Only this time, I couldn't stop.

Seth kissed my neck. "I love you."

I laid my arms over his and leaned back into him, realizing we hadn't been walking for a good while. That hadn't bothered me any. Just being around him was enough. "I love you, too."

Seth picked me up and spun me around before kissing me. Maybe things were crazy. Maybe we were too young. That didn't matter. Not one bit.


End file.
